In 1989, a main causative virus of non-A non-B posttransfusion hepatitis was found and named hepatitis C virus (HCV). Since then, several types of hepatitis viruses have been found besides type A, type B and type C, wherein hepatitis caused by HCV is called hepatitis C.
The patients infected with HCV are considered to involve several percent of the world population, and the infection with HCV characteristically becomes chronic.
HCV is an envelope RNA virus, wherein the genome is a single strand plus-strand RNA, and belongs to the genus Hepacivirus of Flavivirus (from The International Committee on Taxonomy of Viruses, International Union of Microbiological Societies). Of the same hepatitis viruses, for example, hepatitis B virus (HBV), which is a DNA virus, is eliminated by the immune system and the infection with this virus ends in an acute infection except for neonates and infants having yet immature immunological competence. In contrast, HCV somehow avoids the immune system of the host due to an unknown mechanism. Once infected with this virus, even an adult having a mature immune system frequently develops persistent infection.
When chronic hepatitis is associated with the persistent infection with HCV, it advances to cirrhosis or hepatic cancer in a high rate. Enucleation of tumor by operation does not help much, because the patient often develops recurrent hepatic cancer due to the sequela inflammation in non-cancerous parts.
Thus, an effective therapeutic method of hepatitis C is desired. Apart from the symptomatic therapy to suppress inflammation with an anti-inflammatory agent, the development of a therapeutic agent that reduces HCV to a low level free from inflammation and that eradicates HCV has been strongly demanded.
At present, a treatment with interferon is the only effective method known for the eradication of HCV. However, interferon can eradicate the virus only in about one-third of the patient population. For the rest of the patients, it has no effect or provides only a temporary effect. Therefore, an anti-HCV drug to be used in the place of or concurrently with interferon is awaited in great expectation.
In recent years, Ribavirin (1-β-D-ribofuranosyl-1H-1,2,4-triazole-3-carboxamide) has become commercially available as a therapeutic agent for hepatitis C, which is to be used concurrently with interferon. It enhances the efficacy of interferon but only to a low efficacy rate, and a different novel therapeutic agent for hepatitis C is desired.
Also, an attempt has been made to potentiate the immunocompetence of the patient with an interferon agonist, an interleukin-12 agonist and the like, thereby to eradicate the virus, but an effective pharmaceutical agent has not been found yet.
In addition, the inhibition of HCV growth, wherein HCV-specific protein is targeted, has been drawing attention these days.
The gene of HCV encodes a protein such as serine protease, RNA helicase, RNA-dependent RNA polymerase and the like. These proteins function as a specific protein essential for the growth of HCV.
One of the specific proteins, RNA-dependent RNA polymerase (hereinafter to be also briefly referred to as an HCV polymerase), is an enzyme essential for the growth of the virus. The gene replication of HCV having a plus-strand RNA gene is considered to involve synthesis of a complementary minus-strand RNA by the use of the plus-strand RNA as a template, and, using the obtained minus-strand RNA as a template, amplifying the plus-strand RNA. The portion called NS5B of a protein precursor, that HCV codes for, has been found to show an RNA-dependent RNA polymerase activity (EMBO J., 15, 12-22, 1996), and is considered to play a central role in the HCV gene replication.
Therefore, an HCV polymerase inhibitor can be a target in the development of an anti-HCV drug, and the development thereof is eagerly awaited. However, an effective HCV polymerase inhibitor has not been developed yet, like in other attempts to develop an anti-HCV drug based on other action mechanisms. As the situation stands, no pharmaceutical agent can treat hepatitis C satisfactorily.
The following discloses known compounds relatively similar to the compound of the present invention.
A known therapeutic agent for hepatitis C having a benzimidazole skeleton is disclosed in WO97/36866, Japanese Patent Application under PCT laid-open under kohyo No. 2000-511899 (EP906097) and WO99/51619.
WO97/36866 discloses the following compound D and the like, and HCV helicase inhibitory activity of the compounds.
Japanese Patent Application under PCT laid-open under kohyo No. 2000-511899 (EP906097) discloses the following compound E and the like, and WO99/51619 discloses the following compound F and the like, in both of which a possibility of these compounds being effective as an HCV inhibitor is mentioned.
However, these publications do not include the compound disclosed in the present specification, or a disclosure suggestive thereof.

A known anti-hepatitis virus agent having a benzimidazole skeleton is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application under PCT laid-open under kohyo No. 2000-503017 (WO97/25316) and Japanese Patent Application under PCT laid-open under kohyo No. 10-505092 (WO96/7646).
WO97/25316 discloses the following compound A and the like, wherein the use thereof is for a treatment of viral infection. The target virus is a DNA virus such as hepatitis B virus and the like. However, this publication does not include the compound disclosed in the present specification or a description regarding or suggestive of HCV.
Japanese Patent Application under PCT laid-open under kohyo No. 10-505092 discloses the following compound B and the like, wherein the use thereof is for a treatment of viral infection. The target virus is a DNA virus such as herpesvirus and hepatitis B virus. However, this publication does not include the compound disclosed in the present specification or a description regarding or suggestive of HCV.

The benzimidazole derivatives having an antiviral activity have been disclosed in JP-A-3-31264, U.S. Pat. No. 3,644,382 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,504. In addition, WO98/37072 discloses, as a production inhibitor of tumor necrosis factor (TNF) and cyclic AMP, a benzimidazole derivative for the use as an anti-human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) agent and an anti-inflammation agent. WO98/05327 discloses, as a reverse transcriptase inhibitor, a benzimidazole derivative for the use as an anti-HIV agent. J. Med. Chem. (13(4), 697-704, 1970) discloses, as a neuraminidase inhibitor, a benzimidazole derivative for the use as an anti-influenza virus agent.
However, none of these publications includes the compound of the present invention or a description regarding or suggestive of an anti-HCV effect.
Known benzimidazole derivatives having a pharmaceutical use other than as an antiviral agent are disclosed in JP-A-8-501318 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,814,651) and JP-A-8-134073 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,563,143). These publications disclose the following compound C and the like as a catechol diether compound, and the use thereof as an anti-inflammation agent. However, neither of the publications includes the compound of the present invention, and as the action mechanism, the former discloses phosphodiesterase IV and the latter discloses TNF. These publications do not include a description regarding or suggestive of an anti-HCV effect.
Japanese Patent Application under PCT laid-open under kohyo No. 2000-159749 (EP882718) discloses the following compound G and the like, and the use thereof for the treatment of bronchitis, glomerulonephritis and the like. However, this publication does not include the compound of the present invention, but discloses only a phosphodiesterase IV inhibitory and hypoglycemic action. This publication does not include a description regarding or suggestive of an anti-HCV effect.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,211,177 discloses the following compound H and the like with their use as antitumor agents. However, this publication does not encompass the compound of the present invention, and does not disclose or suggest an anti-HCV effect.

WO98/50029, WO98/50030 and WO98/50031 disclose benzimidazole derivatives as an antitumor agent having a protein isoprenyl transferase action. While this publication discloses a wide scope of the claims, at least it does not include a compound analogous to the compound of the present invention or a description regarding or suggestive of an anti-HCV effect.
JP-A-8-109169 (EP694535) discloses the application of a tachykinin receptor antagonist to treat an inflammatory disease, and WO96/35713 discloses the application thereof as a growth hormone release promoter to treat a growth hormone-related disease such as osteoporosis and the like. However, none of these publications includes a description regarding or suggestive of an anti-HCV effect.
WO2001/21634 discloses the following compound I in a chemical library. However, this publication does not encompass the compound of the present invention. While it discloses an antimicrobial activity of certain compounds, this publication does not teach or suggest an anti-HCV effect.

JP-A-53-14735 discloses a benzimidazole derivative as a brightener besides its pharmaceutical use, but this publication does not include the compound of the present invention.